


Querer

by carolss



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Pining
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Keith não sabia exatamente a quanto tempo Shiro estava olhando para ele.





	Querer

Keith não sabia exatamente a quanto tempo Shiro estava olhando para ele. Em seu colo estava um livro sobre Altea que previamente ele estava bem interessado, mas que desde que ele havia notado aquele olhar sobre ele mal tinha conseguido prestar atenção em duas linhas seguidas.   
Ele fechou o livro e hesitantemente perguntou :

"Você quer alguma coisa Shiro ?"

"Não, eu estava apenas pensando"

"Sobre o quê ?"

"Você, Lance estava falando mais cedo como ele sente falta das praias e da chuva, Hunk sobre comida e televisão, Pidge sobre a internet. Você nunca fez algum comentário parecido, eu estava me perguntando do que é que você sente falta"

"Eu não sinto muita falta de nada, eu tenho tudo que eu preciso pra sobreviver disponível na nave"

Shiro sorriu como se ele tivesse acabado de dizer uma piada e disse :

"Não é sobre sobrevivência, é sobre algo que você queira"

_Tudo que eu quero está aqui bem na minha frente_  Keith pensa.

"Não, não tem nada que eu queira" Keith diz e decide que o melhor é se levantar e ir rumo a sua cabine antes que ele diga algo que ele venha a se arrepender mais tarde.


End file.
